Many industries use scientific algorithms to process data for various purposes. For example, seismic data processing services use various types of algorithms to process complex sets of data to provide seismic imaging and other services for clients. As will be appreciated, there are a host of algorithms for processing data, such as seismic data. Some algorithms require more or less resources, and some algorithms may actually be proprietary.
The computing infrastructure required to process complex sets of data with scientific algorithms is not always available to the typical user. Instead, users must use an outside data processing service to process the user's data and provide results. Although current circumstances may be acceptable in some instances, users may never be able to use (or even just try out) certain algorithms for themselves without making extensive arrangements with outside parties who provide the algorithms and computing services.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.